


Resurrection

by Starlet_Scarlet



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, F/M, Gore, Manipulation, Murder, Other, Polyamory Relationship, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlet_Scarlet/pseuds/Starlet_Scarlet
Summary: It's Anita, not Needy, and this is about more than Jennifer's body.Takes place two weeks after the events of Jennifer's Body. Anita is on the run, and Jennifer's looking for a way back. Each has their own agenda and their own secrets. Could they come together one last time, or will their lies catch up to them?Eventual polyamorous relationship. My OC is Lucifer whoops...





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast-  
> Lucifer: David Gandy

Anita was up late, again, watching game shows in the lowdown, ratty motel. The covers made her itch and the couple next door didn't seem like they were gonna quit forking anytime soon. The loud banging on the wall behind her, unfortunately, didn't deter the voice that was currently yelling in her head. She grabbed her head in an attempt to block her out.

_...Is this your life now lesbicky? Watching cable in a cockroach-infested motel, while your neighbors get hot and heavy right behind your wall? Hahahahaha if I'd known this would be your future I would've eaten you when I'd first had the chance..._

"Arg!" She yelled at the empty room, burying her head in her chest.

"Shut the fuck up you dead bitch!"

Yeah, the voices started about ten minutes after she killed those low shoulder assholes. Couldn't even celebrate for five minutes before Jennifer's smug voice filled my head.

_...Wow, I didn't know you cared so much Needy. Or maybe I didn't know how much of a copy cunt you really are? I thought killing boys was my thing..._

She nearly drove into a tree.

Needless to say, Anita didn't waste any time questioning how she got into her head or if this was some sick symptom of PTSD.

"Jennifer?"

_...The one and only..._

So basically that super cool knife that she slaughtered Low Shoulder with...well that was the same knife they'd killed Jennifer with and turned her into the succubitch that's currently rotting away in hell. And we all know how curses and significances go together like pb&j, so since the knife Anita used to kill low shoulder was linked to Jennifer's death that gave her a direct link to Anita's head. So wherever hell pit Jennifer was residing, she could send direct thoughts to her brain like a text message.

Lucky her.

...Ugh is this seriously family feud I hear?...

Anita was about to respond when she heard pounding on her door.

Irritated, she threw her covers to the side, warning the demon in her head to shut up.

"What the fuck do you want?"

The couple outside my door looked startled for a minute, probably not used to such welcoming greets. The guy quickly got his balls back and stood in front of the girl, probably to look intimidating, well as much as a hillbilly can.

She lifted her eyebrows, waiting.

"Excuse me?" His voice held a strong country twang that was already giving her a migraine.

Anita was midway in closing the door when the guy reached out and grabbed it, pulling it open.

She looked warily at him.

"Bad move hotness." He reached behind him and pulled out a gun, pointing it between Anita's eyes. "My lady and I don't like rudeness sweets. You see we're your neighbors and while we're getting our jiggy on we heard yelling, us being friendly folks and all decided to come and tell you to shut the fuck up. But since you want to act all uncivil-like well, we can too."

The girl behind him smiled, her teeth were yellow and her pores were huge. "Let us in and no one gets hurt."

*a few, very annoying, moments later*

_...So are you going to kill them Needy or just let them go through your panty drawer? Don't tell me you've grown back that annoying conscious of yours..._

Anita rolled her eyes as she lay on her bed, bored already. The guy was lazily aiming the gun at her from across the room while the girl looked through her belongings. He obviously didn't think she'd do anything rash. She was, in fact, deciding whether she should kill them or not. She knew it would be wrong, even if the two white trash assholes were robbing her.

She laughed.

What has she done in the last two weeks that wasn't wrong? After she killed indie wannabee numbers one through four, she knew she had to run before the cops got to her. Even if she gained some weird super-human strength, she couldn't take on a whole swat team by herself, because she knew that's exactly what would happen. Just take a look at any movie with the main character as some freak.

She did kill that pervert old man who drove her to the concert, she did steal his car and money, she did steal some new clothes, and she was going to kill these two fucks who thought they could steal from her when she didn't even get a proper hour of sleep in five days.

"What's so funny bitch?" The guy said cocking his gun.

_...God Needy, could you be any more of a freak?..._

Ignoring Jennifer, she smiled bitterly and sat up.

"Well, a number of things really. For one, I was thinking back on your little girlfriend's squeals when you two were boning and wondering if she'll squeal like that if I ripped her eyes out."

He jumped up from his chair "The fuck you just say?"

The girl turned around with wide eyes. "Shoot her Billy! This bitch is crazy!"

She laughed as he pointed the gun on her forehead. Of course, his name is Billy.

"I'll fucking show you bitch. Do you know who we are?" Billy slammed the gun into the side of her face.

Her head flew to the side, stopping her laughter. She lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the sticky substance of blood.

She angled her head back at the guy, her eyes murderous.

"Listen here Billy" Anita spat as she slowly pulled up to her feet, the gun still pointed directly at her forehead. "I've pretty much had a shit day, night, week, what the fuck ever. Do you know what I've had to go through you motherfucker! I've spent the better part of this week trying to find a place where the cops won't come sniffing after I murdered a satanic, mediocre, boy band, fucking threw my life away, not that it wasn't already gone since I was previously being held in an asylum, I mean who the fuck even thought of that shit, if you really think about it, we're all just getting more batshit with every session, every meal, every fucking song they play when sent in the 'isolation cage'" Anita's pupils were oozing out, what looked like black paint, as she spoke. Her usual light green was rapidly being erased by the charcoal substance as it slides over every part of her eyes until they were completely black."So do I know who you are? No, I don't but do you know who the fuck I am?"

Before the guy could respond she lunged at him, her nails elongated into sharp, dark claws. She heard screaming in the background, most likely his little girlfriend. Before she could inflict any pain on poor Billy a shot rang out, and she felt the piercing of a bullet hit her stomach.

She sped into standing position.

"Motherfucker!"

She dug into the flesh of her stomach, wincing slightly as she pulled the bullet out. The guy was stuck on the floor, paralyzed in shock and fear. She looked over at the now quiet girl and saw her eyes flicker to the door.

"I don't think so." She sang.

She quickly stomped on Billy's leg, breaking it, enabling him from escape. His scream made his girlfriend scream out for help. She sped over to her, pushing her hard against the wall, cutting her off. The girl dropped all of the items she'd picked up, choosing to beg instead, tears running down her face.

"Please please please. I'm so sorry." She whispered. Anita leaned into her neck, and took an audible sniff, smelling her fear. She tightened her hand, watching the blood spill over her hands.

"I know."

Three bullet shots rang out in the room and Anita heaved into the girl, rather ungracefully.

"Get the fuck away from her you-you demon!"

Anita gritted her teeth and quickly squeezed all her strength on the girl's neck until she heard a snap. Anita released the girl with a sigh, watching as she dropped to the ground.

"Well, I feel better." She said turning to Billy who looked heartbroken. Poor Bills.

"Your turn." She whispered.

She sped over and swiftly knocked the gun out of his hand. Before he could comprehend what happened she slashed his throat with her claws. His eyes went wide as he started choking on his blood. His hands went to his throat trying to stop the rapid flow of blood. She pushed him to the floor and walked over to his dead girlfriend.

She bent down and put her cold gaze on the open eyes of the girl. She looked petrified and it filled her with a giddy emotion. She reached her claws into the cusp of the girl's eye, digging the pointed end deep until she could fit the girl's eye in her palm. She slowly pulled the eye out, watching the vein that it was connected to snap. She then proceeding to the same with the other.

With one eye in both hands, she walked over to the man who was close to death.

"Hey Bills, I know this isn't what was promised but who likes predictability anyways?"

She pulled his jaw down and dropped the eyes into the pool of blood in his mouth.

"Now chew."

She guided his jaw up and down, making the guy chew the eyeballs.

She looked into the guy's eyes and saw them already glazed over, permanently in horror. He was dead.

"I wonder when that happened?" She whispered slightly put off.

She stood up.

Her claws retracted back into her skin and the black of her eyes slid back into her pupil. She stretched out her body, feeling at ease.

"Now maybe I could get some sleep."

_...I don't fucking think so..._

Jennifer's voice had a breathy note to it.

She groaned in irritation.

_...What the hell was that Needy?..._

Her eye twitched at the nickname.

"Don't you already know," She spat bending down to lay on a clear space in the middle of the bloodied floor. "You did turn me into this. Besides, you saw the massacre that was low shoulder. Don't act so oblivious."

She heard a scoff.

_...Do you ever listen? I only have this weirdo link with you because of the dagger you killed them with, so I only heard you after you killed them...and..._

I glared at the ceiling.

"And what?"

_...And I've never actually seen you...until now..._

I angled my head in thought.

"What do you mean until now...exactly."

_...I mean sometimes when I'm not occupied in you know, hell if I concentrate hard enough I could see you, be in the same room as you...not that you'd feel me or anything because let's just say I've tried...And you know if the roles were switched I'd bet my left tit I would feel your presence because that's what happens in all those freaky witch shows..._

What a freak.

"Where are you know?"

_...Right beside you..._

She sat up looking at her side.

_...Concentrate..._

Anita closed her eyes hesitantly. Just out of curiosity she told herself. She pictured Jennifer sitting next to her. Tried to find any shift in the air, any indication that she wasn't alone...minus the two dead bodies.

She took a deep breath, feeling all zen and shit, and hesitantly opened her eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Jennifer sat right beside her, on her knees, hands in her lap. Just a fraction away from her face.

She looked the same, well not as much in her final moments, but she looked well and healthy and all she could think of is 'is that really how good hell is treating you, you lucky demonic bitch?'

"Needy." She placed her hand on my arm and I recoiled, not that I could feel her or anything. Her touch felt basically non-existent, but it was still Jennifer, even if she was a weird hologram.

Jennifer flinched slightly at her action. If she wasn't paying such close attention she might've missed it.

"I've missed you." She pouted.

"Like hell," I growled. She smirked.

"Somewhat."

She grew serious.

"I like really need you to help me, though." She sighed in such a Jennifer way Anita unconsciously leaned forward. "Hell has been a definite toughy. I mean half the population is constantly whining about their damnation and oh Jesus save me! Their constant groaning is worse than first day cramps. So like, yeah I need to come back to the land of the not giving a shit where you go until your final moments left. Besides I really, really miss you and we could have so much fun together, and it's not like you have a boyfriend I could eat again so.." Jennifer mumbled the last few words.

I recoiled instantly.

"You goddamn bitch! I knew you hadn't changed?" I swiftly got to my feet, crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're so dramatic." She stood up. "It's not like you haven't changed at all. Look around you Freddy! Fucking face it, you're not as needy as you used to be."

Jennifer turned her head slightly as if she'd heard something. "Look, Needy, I have to go, but please at least keep the dagger in a safe place until we can talk again." She winked. "Biffs forever."

"Stop calling me Needy!" Anita yelled, but by the end of her sentence, she was already gone.

She yelled in aggravation, that made her look very child-like.

Anita started scratching at the dried blood on her arms. Ew.

Plus she still had three bullets stuck in her back. Sigh.

She suddenly stopped as an idea struck her.

Closing her eyes she focused on what she wanted. After a minute or so she felt the skin of her back shift and three distinct sounds rung out in the room. She looked down and smirked at the bloody bullets.

"Good to know."

She lazily walked over to the crappy bathroom and start a bath. People are gonna start waking up soon, and she had to clean up her room before anyone else decided to start an issue...not that she couldn't handle them as well.

She slipped out of her flimsy top and boyshorts. She looked over at her naked form in the mirror. She had caked blood on some places, but she as a whole still looked healthy and even radiant. Without her consent she seemed to have lost almost fifteen pounds, giving her a modelesque frame that she'd once secretly coveted. Her eyes seemed brighter, and her hair throughout everything looked silky and fresh, which is a miracle in itself. She had pretty much zero physical flaws.

All in all, she felt totally scrumptious.

She turned off the running water and gently slipped into the hot water.

Keep the dagger safe.

She scoffed. As if.

She entertained the thought of burning it or throwing it away in the ocean and she smirked in amusement, but no she already knew what she was gonna do. She knew ultimately she was going to do what Jennifer said because the truth was she WAS bored. And lonely. And she knew in her soul that she was a stone cold bitch. She liked to kill people, more than she wanted to admit, and honestly having someone around that wouldn't judge but indulge sounded pretty good for the moment.

She laughed at the thought of Jennifer in hell, burning away, but stopped abruptly. She didn't look spent. She didn't even look bad. She looked healthy, glowing even, and she was pretty sure she was wearing her ever-favorite lipgloss. Jennifer's weird departure came to mind. Jennifer was practically rubbing her legs together, the whore! And of course, now she remembered what the little bitch was wearing. Fucking red babydoll lingerie. Leave it to Jennifer Check to fuck her way to the top residence hell has to offer. A laugh bubbled out of her. She could be fucking the high king Lucifer for all she knew!

She lay her head on the wall behind her with an amused smile.

But seriously, first things first, getting those bodies in a fire quick. She didn't want her room to start to smell.

xxXxx

Jennifer manifested back on a soft king-sized bed. The was only one light on in the large room, being it night. She looked up to him, the shadows created hard edges to his face. He sat on the edge of the bed, his head turned in her direction. Ice blue eyes boring into her hazel ones.

"You were being reckless again."

She sat up, rolling her eyes at him. She thought she'd made good ground being it were her first ever discussion with Needy about her returning. He worried too much, to her. 

Jennifer crawled over to him. 

"I had her where I wanted her." She assured. 

She leaned her head in the crook of her neck, hands hanging loosely off his shoulders. He was far too tense for her liking.

He gave a low hum in thought. "I wouldn't exactly say that, love."

"Jealous?" She teased.

"Hardly."

"...Turned on?"

"..Mildly."

She laughed. "Naughty." She muttered with a grin.

She kissed his neck lightly, pressing herself against him, trying to take as much body heat as he had to offer. "She'll free us," she murmured against him. "We're biffs."

He moved his hand to stroke her hair, a calculated move, feeling her relax against him. Once she did he swiftly wrapped her hair around his fist and yanked her head toward him. 

She let out a little yelp of surprise.

He turned his head to her.

"Oh, she better sweetheart,"he smirked darkly. He looked deep into her eyes, making sure she understood he was completely serious. "Or they'll be hell to pay."

Her lips parted, his eyes following the action. 

He tightened his grip on her hair when he smelled her arousal in air. He stood, pulling Jennifer to stand on her knees on the bed. He gently let her hair go, watching it cascade down her shoulders. Stepping closer he pushed Jennifer to lay down, him moving to straddle her frame. Breathing heavily he whispered against her lips, "You're the best thing a devil could wish for sweetheart."

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She reciprocated eagerly, wrapping her legs around him. Her arms holding him like a lifeline. She felt his erection and ground herself against him urgently. He groaned against her mouth, threading his fingers through her hair, putting open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He quickly ripped the flimsy night attire she had on, leaving her completely naked.

He kissed between the hollow of her breasts, biting down to her stomach, tracing his fingers down her sides, to rest on her hips. She arched up toward him, only for him to push her back down. He left open-mouthed kisses on her thighs, licking away at the wetness that dripped there.

She squirmed beneath him, whining out of frustration.

"Stop teasing me and eat me already!" She groaned out. Her legs were spread wide just waiting for him to satisfy her. 

He bit her thigh hard in warning, making her yell out.

"Be a good girl, and you'll get rewarded." He growled moving closer to her dripping pussy. "Be a bad girl, and," he moved away.

She gasped. He wouldn't. She looked down at him, seeing his eyes gleam mean. He definitely would.

"I-I'm sorry." She panted. 

He slowly licked her cunt, enjoying her sweet flavor.

"Sorry, what?" He reveled in his power over her.

She trembled against him, her breathing uneven. "Sorry, Lucifer."

He groaned at the sound of her throat voicing his most feared name.

"That's right baby." He whispered against her.

He quickly plunged two fingers inside her wet cunt, satisfied as he heard her breathy moan. He leveled his head to suck on her clit, pushing his fingers inhumanly fast into her. He trailed his gaze from her dripping pussy to her body, seeing her pinch her nipples tightly. He felt his dick twitch. Immediately he pushed in another finger, watching her face as he curled all three. She threw her head back, letting out a long moan.

"Yes, fuck Luce, yes!"

He felt her walls tremble, signaling she was close.

"Open your eyes. Look at me Jennifer."

Meeting her eyes, he pushed even harder, sliding his fingers in and out rapidly. She was a vision.

"F-fuck.. fuck, yes I'm gon-gonna cum" She breathed out.

He rubbed his thumb over her clit, reaching up to kiss her. Her arousal still on his tongue, all over his mouth.

She sucked his tongue eagerly.

He felt her walls contract faster and leaned back to watch her face as she came. He slowly reached back down to her pussy, ready to drink her. With eyes still on each other she came with his name on her tongue.

"Lucifer!"

He continued to suck until she spilled every drop. He lapped up all of her juices thoroughly, as she twitched underneath him. He looked at her. She looked positively spent, glistening in a sheen of sweat, laying still on his pillows, but he wasn't done with her yet. He still had a fully erect hard-on.

He stroked the hair out of her face, tracing his finger down to her plump lips.

"Your turn, love."

 

Authors Note: Hey guys. This was originally on fanfiction.net, but since the Jennifer's Body column was non-existent, I didn't get any feedback so I'm posting the story on here. I hope you enjoy this, as I'm going to try my hardest to take this story out of my imagination and put on paper (screen?), anyways let me know what you think!


	2. Don't You Know That You're Toxic?

Jennifer was admiring her outfit in the full-length mirror. Luce was taking her out for some mission that was 'crucial' for their return to Earth. Something about a specific time zone and some other things she tuned out completely. She smoothed down her backless halter crop top, moving to and for, looking for any flaw. She briefly wondered if she should change her low-waist bell bottoms for a cute little skirt, but quickly opposed the idea. The last time she wore a skirt on a mission Luce switched between eye-fucking her to snapping at her every ten minutes, until he finally gave up and fucked her senseless in the bathroom of some shop. If she was being honest she wouldn't have minded if said skirt wasn't ripped apart in the process, making him transport her back home because of her indecency, but she later figured that was probably his plan all along. Asshole...

She flipped her hair, dismissing the memory. 

She paused when she felt a familiar pull in the air. 

Ugh, Needy, whatever this is, it better be about what you're going to do with that knife. 

Slowly darkness overcame her.

xxXxx

Jennifer manifested on a bench, in the middle of a secluded forest. She looked over to Needy who had her eyes closed as she smoked a cigarette. She pulled her knees to her chest, so her bare feet wouldn't touch the ground. She's a creature of habit.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Needy opened her eyes, blowing smoke out of her mouth.

"I saw an old couple in the elevator."

What?

Jennifer briefly looked at the pile of burning bodies lying some feet away from them.

"Are they turning into roasted pork over there or something?"

"No, they," She took a quick puff. "They reminded me of my grandparents."

Jennifer made a face. "Ugh, boring and a sneeze away from death?"

If that was the case no wonder Needy was acting so weird. She must be experiencing some nausea, at least that was what she was feeling thinking of the Needy's wrinkled old grandparents.

"Yes." Needy looked at her. "They're practically on the verge of death, and once they die, my mother would be all alone."

Jennifer stared into Needy's worried eyes. She skimmed over her entire face. It was so like Needy to be worried about her deadbeat mother, to look out for people who didn't deserve her protection. Who didn't even know they needed looking after. She could see that Needy was thinking about the bigger picture in a way, her grandparents were a lost cause, but Needy thought she could save her mom? Jennifer was shocked, but at the same time, she wasn't shocked at all. Needy was just that sort of person. She was always two steps ahead, always knocking her off-balance. Jennifer hadn't thought about her grieving mother or if her father even noticed she was dead, she supposed she didn't care. Why should she? Life was way better as a demon than her life as a human ever had been. 

Jennifer was a little disappointed. She would've thought if Needy would be giving a shit about anyone it would be her. So she killed Chip's ahoy, get over it Lesnicky! He was a total zero who barely had a personality. Couldn't she see that she did her a favor? Couldn't Needy see that she was way better than a stale cookie could ever be?

"Are you gonna say something?" Anita looked irritated.

Breaking out of her trance Jennifer looked down at the bench, letting out a soft laugh. Jennifer prepared for the next few moments, silently. Needy had to get her head out of the clouds if she and Luce were ever going to return.

"For fuck's sake Needy, you're such a goddamn cliche." Jennifer looked up with a mocking smile on her face. 

There was a pause, then Needy's harsh whisper was heard.

"Fuck you, Jennifer."

Not good enough. She needed Needy furious before she made her serious. She jumped off of the bench, putting on a show.

"Oh, woe is me! I can't stop thinking about my poor, deadbeat, prescription-addicted mother, all alone! Who's going to call 911 when she overdoses again?"

Throughout Jennifer's rant, Needy kept whispering the words 'fuck you', each louder than the next.

"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN BITCH!" Needy's pupils were growing significantly darker, already covering her iris, but not spreading over her entire eyes. 

"Calm down there, your devil is starting to show," Jennifer warned sarcastically. 

Needy went to choke Jennifer, but her hands fell through Jennifer's body. She forgot she wasn't really there, she was just an allusion. Needy screamed in frustration.

"Needy,"

"I hate you."

Needy turned on her heels walking away.

Jennifer recoiled in anger.

Why does she always bring this out of her?

"Hate me? The only person in the world who ever gave a shit about you?" Jennifer screamed at her.

Needy let out a dry laugh, turning around.

"Because you're a bitch to anyone who tries? God, Jennifer, face it, I've never needed you! But you, you have always needed me."

Jennifer threw her a look.

"Bullshit." 

"Just calling it like it is Jennifer." Needy gave a half-ass shrug and turned away. Jennifer bet she felt pretty damn smug.

"Needy you goddamn queer! EVERYTHING I'VE EVER DONE FOR YOU!?" Jennifer yelled in fury. "Everything we've been through? You'll seriously leave me like this? I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER EVER LOVED YOU, YOU GODDAMN CUNT!"

Needy swiveled around.

"You tried to kill me!" Needy yelled in amused disbelief.

"You actually killed me. I'm dead because of you."

"Not like you don't deserve it." Needy countered, her voice hard.

Jennifer's emotions were out of control. She was supposed to have her back. Always.

"I see."

She shouldn't be surprised, Needy already showed her true colors when she stabbed her in her fucking heart. Needy was supposed to be nothing her. Just a means to get what she wanted. She was using her.

Jennifer closed her eyes, breaking whatever connection they shared.

xxXxx

Jennifer rubbed the back of her head gaining consciousness. She felt a migraine coming. Standing up, she walked over to her mirror. She saw the blatant fury burning behind her eyes. She let out a few ragged breaths, trying to calm herself down. She stared at a lone tear that ran down her cheek onto her vanity table. She saw the door open out of her mirror. It was one of Luce's minions. Apparently, one who didn't know the use of manners.

"The boss asked for you."

Jennifer wiped the tear stain swiftly, letting out a breath as she stood up. 

She turned toward the guy staring at him calculatedly. He shifted uneasily when he caught the glint in her eye.

Suppressing a smirk she asked innocently,

"Do you like this top on me?" Jennifer turned around, moving her hair to one side, ensuring he saw her bare back. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. 

The man coughed in surprise, his eyes widening. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah." He forced his eyes to look away from her.

Apparently, her reputation proceeds her. Did he know he was going to die soon? Did he know he was a fly in her web? That he was utterly trapped? 

"Hmm..really? I didn't know if it screamed 'the devil's slut' enough." She whispered.

She felt her eyes shift sapphire.

She turned around, lifting her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Because that's what you call me right? You and all those big bad minions whispering away about me."

"W-what? I-

"What? You think I didn't know!"

Her hand traveled to his neck, tightening her grip. His eyes widened in fear as he struggled to get out of her hold.

"A pathetic mess." Her voice changed into a darker, demonic tone.

She opened her mouth wide, feeling her teeth sharpen on cue. Faster than he could comprehend she ripped into his throat, drinking his blood greedily. She laughed as his screams echoed in the room. His body fell back shortly after and she followed him to the floor, ripping into his stomach. Blood sprayed over her face, and she reveled in it. She faintly heard the door open, not paying the person any mind. It was either another minion, who she really didn't care if they saw or not or Luce and she definitely enjoyed him watching her feed. She continued cutting into him deeply, drinking his blood and biting into his flesh. He was long dead when she finally got up. She looked away from the bloody mess to the person in the doorway. 

Luce's face was indifferent, almost bored, and she felt her anger increase if that was even possible. She brushed past him to walk out the door, but he tightly grabbed her arm.

"Is there a reason you killed off one of my staff?"

Jennifer yanked her arm back in defiance.

"I'm in a mood." She hissed at him, daring him to infuriate her any more. 

Looking her up and down, he rolled his eyes at whatever conclusion he'd come to. Jennifer mentally gave herself a pat on the back for rubbing off on him. He reached his hands to her blood-stained face, lightly stroking her cheek. She hated the fact that she felt significantly less angry.

"Wash your face, love, then come join me in our next plan of action, okay?" He asked softly.

He didn't wait for her to answer, walking away.

Her anger came back.

xxXxx

"I see."

Anita focused on Jennifer's disappearing body. So this was it? Was Jennifer really done with her? Somehow it felt wrong. Yes, a few moments ago she was prepared to walk away and never look back, but on her damn terms. Anita oddly felt hollow when she was left alone. Anita looked around, feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. She hated her. She hated her so much. How dare she make her feel this way? She's supposed to be relieved! Jennifer was the one who was wrong, not her!

Anita laid down on the ground, facing the blue sky. Looking at the wide sky she could remember a time when she felt she would float up to the sky when she died. She remembered she would daydream about when the days seemed to go on forever. Now it seemed as if any moment the devil would come along to drag her down to the pits of hell. Anita closed her eyes, remembering a simpler time.

_Anita giggled along with Jennifer as they ran in the grass. It was the sixth day of spring, exactly, and they've been waiting all week for the rain to stop so they could play outside again. While laughing Anita accidentally tripped on a twig, falling face first into the wet grass. Lifting her head she saw Jennifer laughing uncontrollably. Embarrassed, little Anita pulled Jennifer's foot making the young girl fall as well. Jennifer fell with a scream, making the Anita smile triumphantly. They once again fell into a fit of giggles._

_The two girls ended up watching the blue sky, talking about nothing and everything all at once._

_"I can't wait till I die," Jennifer said dreamily. Needy looked at her friend alarmed. What? She didn't want her best friend to die, not now, not ever._

_"Why would you want that?"_

_"Because I can't wait to get to heaven. My mom said in heaven they would probably make me a princess because of how super adorable I am."_

_Normally Needy would smile at Jennifer's antics but she didn't feel like smiling._

_"Oh.."_

_If her best friend was gone, who would play with her every day? Certainly not any of the other girls in their class, they were always so mean to her. Suddenly a scary thought came to her. Who would defend her when they were being mean to her?_

_"Wouldn't you miss me?"_

_Jennifer gave her a weird look, making Needy wish she hadn't have said anything at all._

_"Why would I miss you? We'd probably live together silly."_

_At Needy's confused face, Jennifer huffed._

_"Needy if I die you're gonna die with me. We have too. We're biffs so we're always gonna be together. Plus, they would have to make you a princess too, you're too adorable too."_

_Jennifer sounded so determined it made Needy's smile widen so much it hurt._

_"But you'd have to to be the second princess because I'm first."_

_Needy laughed at her best friend, making Jennifer giggle as well. Needy decided that dying wouldn't be so bad as long as Jennifer was with her._


	3. Chasing After You Is Like A Fairytale

Lucifer considered himself a man of immense pride. Who wouldn't take pride in knowing he was the highest ruler of the seven underworlds? He was practically branded with being the king of pride. So with such a high title and ranking, it would be in his best interest to be in the know of everything. Which he does. So what makes his pretty little cheerleader believe she could hide anything from him? After sharing a bed for the past month you would think she'd acquire some basic intellect? To say he was hurt would be an overstatement. He didn't care about his henchmen or the lives they lead in his kingdom, they were beneath him, and he never spared a thought about them before. It was the fact that she killed him, and neglected to give proper reasoning. He thought they were over this game of cat and mouse. He thought she'd grown up and decided to be his mouse. He thought-well he had thought she was mature enough not to ignore him so blatantly! They were currently being chauffeured to a meeting of his, and she'd barely even glanced at him, giving short answers, when he'd offered concern to her, over HER feelings. The little bitch should be grateful for everything he's done for her. For everything, he HASN'T done to her. He has an inkling from why this sudden "mood" has sprouted. She's been practicing one of her abilities a little too often and now she's upset because her supposed biff rubbed her the wrong way or something along those lines. Yes, her special friend, that holds a special place in her especially crude heart. He wasn't jealous. Not in the slightest. In actuality, he was glad that she has come back into Jennifer's life if only to ruffle those feathers of hers. If Jennifer was looking to be his confidant, she'll have to grow some responsibility, and what other way than from a problem she's caused? Jennifer mistakenly turned little Needy into a cambion. Half succubi and half human. Not the first time he'd heard of one, but the first to live past the three-week mark. Cambions are rare creatures that need guidance and patience, they have most of the powers of succubi but with variations. In terms of strength, typically succubi are the strongest. Which means Jennifer's little friend would be the perfect project for her, to test if she's capable of all that comes with being his other. He smirked, turning his head to steal a glance at her. She was pouting out the window. The child.

 

"Jennifer darling, as adorable I find your tantrums, you know I hate being shunned."

She gave a roll of her eyes, and continued looking at the lost souls outside her window. Feeling his irritation surge he swiftly turned her chin toward him in a tight grip.

"Jennifer, don't test my patience, love."

"What is it?" She bit out.

Releasing her jaw with a snatch, he quickly collected himself.

"I was thinking, this biff of yours may be of use to us in more than one way."

He watched her lift a single eyebrow, confusion painted on her face. He turned to the window feigning nonchalance.

"I've decided to add to your task of manipulating your friend to help us. I want you to mold her." He didn't mask the betrayal she was enacting. Why would he? He always wants her to be aware of her actions. 

"What?"

"Oh you know, help her gain control of her abilities, make her stronger, faster, a warrior of sorts." He looked at her slyly. "Help her, like I helped you before. This is your task, and I expect nothing but the best of you."

Jennifer clenched her jaw, thinking back to how her last chat with Needy had gone. The bitch said I deserved death! She doesn't care that she killed me, so why should I give a fuck if she doesn't want to talk to me?

Jennifer looked up and caught the playful glint in Luce's eyes. He was testing her. This was all clearly for her. He had no use of Needy beyond her help of breaking the barrier. He was going to see if she could actually do it, mold and manipulate her friend, but ultimately make her stronger. A product of herself, as she is of Lucifer. She didn't like having to prove herself, but she knew the consequences of refusing.

"Fine." Jennifer bit out with false smile. "But when we get back to Earth I want to go hunting whenever I please."

"I admire your use of when, love, very confident."

Jennifer gave him face, in which he smirked at.

The car came to a halt, the chauffeur announcing that they had arrived.

 

"Come on, sweetheart, we have business to attain to." Lucifer said, giving Jennifer a wicked smile.

xxXxx

 

Lucifer headed inside the dusty shop with Jennifer, looking for one man in particular.

"Janus! Come out, come out wherever you are." Lucifer called out into the wide room.

Jennifer wondered aimlessly around the room, checking out the various old trinkets.

"It smells like old people porn." Jennifer said disinterestedly, as she looked over shelves.

After a week on Jennifer living with Lucifer, he had already grown accustomed to her vulgar commentary. He learned it best to nod and hum, or just pointedly ignore. 

Jennifer stopped in front of a gold serpent statue that held rubies for eyes. Intrigued, she reached to touch the object, when she heard a shout from behind her.

"Please don't touch that!"

Jennifer turned around shrieking. Lucifer was by her in a second, and she took a firm grip on his jacket. 

The young guy sheepishly continued .

"It holds years of bad luck. Trust me you don't want to know what it takes to get rid of it."

Jennifer stared at him wide-eyed, still catching her breath. "What the fuck?" She whispered.

Lucifer gently pried Jennifer's hands off his crisp suit, giving the boy a charming smile.

"Janus! Good to see you, old pal."

Janus politely gave him a warm smile back, then focused his eyes back to Jennifer.

"I'm sorry if I startled you miss. I have a bad habit of that. I'm Janus."

He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Jennifer looked at him oddly, crossing her arms. One thing she learned in hell is that no one is that friendly without some alternative motive.

"Jennifer." She replied curtly.

Janus' eyes widened significantly in recognition.

"Y-you're the Jennifer Check? The one who brought the almighty Lucifer, king of all kings of the underworld, to his knees? Rumored to be the sole lo-"

"Janus!" Lucifer snapped, his jaw clenching.

Janus, realizing his mistake clamps his mouth shut, which makes Jennifer chuckle.

Lucifer takes a small breath to calm himself.

"I came here to talk business, not about the foul lies being spread by the damned."

He walks over to a lounge area, sitting straight in one of the wooden chairs.

"Come on now. I don't have all day."

Jennifer, barely concealing a smirk, walks over with Janus in tow. Lucifer eyed her, pulling her to sit on his knee.

"Wipe that look off your face."

"Wipe it off for me?" Jennifer said holding his well sculpted cheek.

Lucifer gazed into her eyes, wondering how she can manage to change her emotions so rapidly.

Janus cleared his throat softly, a small blush playing on his cheeks.

Both eyes flickered to him, remembering where they were. Clicking the bridge of his mouth, Lucifer turned his attention to Janus.

"Apologies young Janus. Now shall we get to business?"

"I'm ready when you are." Janus said with a childlike need to please.

"Well, you see. My business is not with you...I would like to speak to the other Janus."

Jennifer crinkled her eyes in confusion.

"O-oh. Okay." Janus' eyes showed disappointment. 

"No offense to you. You know I'd much rather talk to you, but abilities and their strings, you know?"

"Yeah, it okay." He replied with a small smile.

He closed his eyes. A few seconds go by, and his light brown hair, lengthened and turned into a shade of grey. Wrinkles quickly joined his face, his cheeks drooping slightly. His body lengthened and lost muscle, making him skinnier. Janus opened his eyes to reveal a spinning grey covering his eyes, reminiscent to a tornado. Once all his features were complete his eyes turned back into the light shade of brown.

"Aw fuck, even without my glasses, I know it's you Lucifer. I can sense a bastard." The gravely voice of the man filled the room.

"Holy shit." Jennifer leaned forward, looking at the wrinkles of the old man.

"Jennifer, this is Janus,one-half of the timekeeper of all realms, and the one who's going to connect all of our well-placed dots. Old man, get your glasses, we don't have time to waste."

 

Luce gave the old man a wink.

xxXxx

 

Anita was driving along the road, back to the motel, so she could sleep this day away. With any luck, maybe she'll wake up and this would all be a dream. A sick dream her eight year old subconscious made from a really bad horror movie. Here's to hoping.

In the middle of the road Anita noticed an unconscious body. At least she thought it was unconscious. Tilting her head to the side, she sped up to pass it.

"Now it may be fucked up, but I already have enough shit to deal with." She reasoned with herself. 

Anita looked in the rear view mirror, to see the empty road behind her.

"What?"

 

She turned her head around to look out of the trunk window. Suddenly a large object collided with the car, causing the car to spin into a ditch.

xxXxx

 

"Devil's kettle?" Jennifer repeated out loud.

Janus nodded.

"Well never say big G doesn't have a sense of humor."

Jennifer whipped her head to Luce.

"No, that isn't going to work!"

"How so?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Hello? Needy's practically enemy number one. She killed me, broke out of an asylum, and murdered their indie messiah and his band of weirdo Satanists...no offence."

 

"Non love. In fact, you make a good point. I suppose that's the reason the resurrection location was placed there. With no other resources except a fickle baby cambion, our return rests on her."

xxXxx

 

"What the fuck?" Anita climbed out of the crashed car. Standing limply, she placed her broken arm back into the socket, wincing slightly as she felt it heal. 

Anita placed a hand on her forehead to block the sun, so she could see clearly.

Atop the hill were four shadowed figures. One was floating in the air, big metallic wings sprouted from the person's back. The other three were looking down at her from the ground, sans wings.

"You don't help a helpless girl when she's nearly dead on the street?"

A clear accented voice rang out, through the constant ringing in her ears. It was a feminine voice, and it came from the women hovering in the air. The way she said it was not meant to be answered but a simple statement, observation. "No wonder you've been subjected to such a fate."

Huh...

So this must be it. God must've seen the terror Jennifer caused when she was a demon and decided to end the line of demonic serial killers with her. Somehow everything in her life always comes back to Jennifer.

"So you're here to kill me? Is that it? God's little puppets?"

The woman's voice hardened. "I am no puppet. I am an Angel. Sent here to retrieve you. With or without your will I might add." She gently floated back to the ground, her wings flowing gracefully, which amazed Anita because they looked as if they'd be heavy. "You see, I have no time for explanations other than you've been a bad girl, and your fate lies with God now. There's no floating up or down, no voice telling you gently that your time is up, and there's certainly no light for you. But there is me. And I would appreciate if you could come willingly so I could check you off my list, and get my well-earned advancement."

Anita glared at the shadowed woman.

"Well, I guess you're out of luck, bitch. Hell if I die after everything I've gone through."

Crossing her arms she raised her hand in a swatting manner.

"Iris, Quentin, Jasper. Get her. And bring her to me."

xxXxx

"She needs a cloak or something."

"Problem is, she's there and we're here. Even if we acquired a cloak or some sort of glamour we'd have no way to get it to her because of this bloody barrier."

Jennifer jumped up.

"God, and you had to piss off Freya! The one fucking person who could help us!" 

Lucifer followed suit.

"Oh, don't blame this on me! She is so damn dramatic! She didn't die, did she?"

"That's not th-"

"I think I may have a resolution if it'll keep you two from screaming the residue hearing out my ears!" Janus said from his seat on the chair.

Both Jennifer and Lucifer snapped their heads to him.

With a sigh, "I...believe I might have something in the back for your little friend. A necklace. Charmed. She wears it, and she looks totally different. I'll grant you" He pointedly looked at Jennifer, "a short journey to your friend to give it to her."

There was a beat of silence as both Jennifer and Lucifer processed the new information.

"Well, I knew I kept you on speed dial for something Janus."

He gave the devil a grunt, pointing to his head. "Blame the littlest one, he wouldn't stop pestering me about it."

Lucifer watched the man walk out the room, making a mental reminder to get something for little Janus the next time they visit.

A few moments later Janus walked back in holding a brown wooden box.

"Come." He instructed Jennifer. They all huddled next to the chair. Janus opened the box revealing a gold chain necklace, with a large coin shaped object hanging off it, a clock trapped inside. 

Janus handed it to Jennifer.

"I'm going to send you wherever she is for only a few minutes, more than enough time to give her necklace and explain everything to her, okay?"

Jennifer nodded.

"Now I have to add that whatever condition you go into the other world in, will change coming back if you get into trouble."

"In short, if I die, I come back dead." Jennifer deadpanned.

"Correct."

Lucifer stood stiffly behind her.

"Don't die." He spoke of it as an order, and she knew better than to not take it as one.

"I won't."

xxXxx

Anita was running in the forest, the closest safety from where she had crashed. She noticed she was faster than she'd ever been in her life, chalked it up to be another quality demons shared. Although the angels were flying above, probably taunting her before they decide to swoop in and take her.

She ran in a hard body before falling to the ground. A barely there 'fuck' escaped her lips.

"Needy?"

Anita's head shot up at the voice.

"Jennifer! What are you doing here?"

"Me? What the hell are you doing here?" Jennifer asked looking around the forest in distaste.

Anita quickly scrambled up. "They're after me!"

"What? Listen, I don't have time for thi-"

"Come out, come out little sinner!" A voice sang from above.

"What the hell was that?" Jennifer asked looking up. Anita grabbed her face, making Jennifer look at her.

"Jennifer. They're after me! Some fucking weird shit is happening. They're for real angels and they've come to collect me and punish me or some weird Christian shit!"

A swish of air was heard beside them.

"What an improper mouth you have Anita." The angel said. He shook his head in pity. "Please come willingly."

"Woah." Jennifer laughed. "This is freaky shit!" She whispered to Needy.

"Enough with the foul language!" He snapped at Jennifer.

"Me?" Jennifer taunted with an amused smile. The angel looked disgustedly over at her.

"Yes, you. Don't think I don't know about you. How you're in relations with the evil that is L-"

Jennifer swiftly roundhouse kicked the angel's head with enough force that it snapped off rolling to the ground. The body followed soon after. 

A scream of 'Quentin!" was heard through the forest.

Jennifer acted quickly and sped to a shocked Needy, handing her the necklace.

"Put this on and run. I'll explain later."

"Y-you just killed an angel."

"Needy r-"

"Like is it going to come back to life?"

"Just g-"

"Does it resurrect back at heaven's gate? Like sorry, dad it hap-"

"Christ, Needy we don't have time for this!" Jennifer gave her a push.

Anita regained her focus at the same time the two other angels decided to land.

"Jennifer, can you take them?"

"Please. If the corpse over there is anything like these two, my menstrual cramps are the bigger threat."

"We have no orders to hurt you, but we will if we have too," Iris spoke quietly.

"We just need the girl, so stay out of our way," said Jasper stiffly.

Jennifer gave a shrug of nonchalance.

"Sorry, but she's mine."

"Then there is only one way this can go."

Jasper charged at Jennifer wielding a sharp sword from his side. He aimed at her neck in a slicing manner. Jasper caught nothing but air , as Jennifer flipped over him. She quickly kicked him in the head before he could turn around. He dropped to the ground, still.

Turning around, she smirked at the other angel, who was watching intently. 

"Ready?"

"Of course," Iris said confidently.

She pulled a similar blade from her side, throwing it to the side.

"Let's do this fair and square."

"As you wish."

Jennifer ran to her first, aiming a fist at her face. Iris leaped out of the way, elbowing Jennifer to the side of her face. Letting out a curse, she turned around throwing kick after kick, which Iris dodged stealthily. Anita had her eyes locked on the scene frozen on the spot.

Iris raised her foot in a kick to Jennifer's stomach, which Jennifer caught. She swiftly dragged Iris over her shoulder to the ground, Iris landing hard on her back. Jennifer straddled her, throwing heavy punches to her face, her hands covered in more blood from each impact.

"Jennifer!"

She whipped her head towards Needy, her eyes a shade of pale green.

"Behind you!"

Jennifer turned to see Jasper, weakened, but he had a determined glint in his eyes that put her on edge.

"You know, I'm starting to think ripping your heads off is the only way you remain dead."

Jennifer raised her hands as he started to advance.

"Don't move."

"Why should I listen to you?" A hard hurt could be heard in his voice. She saw his eyes dip to the still Iris. 

"Well, unless you want me to summon some lions, tigers, and bears to devour you, I think you'll want to do as you're told." Jennifer taunted as she stood up. 

Jasper grit his teeth. He knew he was vastly outnumbered. The one succubi took on the three of them with ease, they may be just first class angels, but they were sent on tasks that they should be able to handle. And although the other one isn't doing anything now, he didn't doubt she would try if she sensed her friend in any danger.

"Let me go." He said finally.

"Of course. You're lucky I've heard about how bad you angels taste. Or else I might've indulged in a little sin."

With a sneer, the angel turned around and ran, breaking off into a flight in the air.

Jennifer looked back down to Iris and decided it'd be too much of a risk to leave her to come back to life or whatever they did. She pulled her foot up and stomped on her neck, repeatedly until it unhinged from her shoulders.

"Jennifer.."

"I told you to go Needy. God, do you ever listen?"

"I wasn't going to leave you in a fight with the three angels that I was running away from!"

Jennifer turned to her.

"I can handle myself now Needy.," She said condescendingly. Before Needy could respond she spoke again.

"Look I have to go soon and I'm already starting to feel all tingly on my feet. Put the necklace on and drive to Devil's Kettle."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain-" Jennifer's legs started disappearing. "Just trust me okay Needy?"

"What? Stop talk to me!"

"I'm not in control here captain obvious! Just do it okay?"

Panicking at Jennifer's retreating body Anita shouted an okay, just as Jennifer's head was disappearing.

Now standing in the middle of the forest with two dead angels at her feet, she realized she'd bumped into Jennifer. She had actually been able to feel her, she was really here.

Christ, that was a scary thought.

The bodies of the dead angels suddenly turned to sand right before Anita's eyes. The sand rose up into the sky as a unit, floating up until out of eyesight.

Anita sighed, the sigh becoming a breathless laugh.

Somehow she knew she was still in danger. And she knew it was somehow all Jennifer's fault. But somehow, she couldn't seem to care right then. Maybe it was shock, or maybe she was actually going crazy. She couldn't tell.

Making her way out of the forest she looked at the abandoned road, and then her totaled car.

It looks like it's going to be a long walk. Fuck. 

 

 

Author's Note: Oh my god. I'm sorry for the hiatus guys, I literally had no inspiration for this chapter until literally right now (which is the day before thanksgiving) lol. I hope you guys like this chapter! I kinda bullshitted through it but I think it came out nicely...ish? ANywayS....thank you guys for checking it out, and if you have any questions ask me and I'll try to clear everything up in my next chapter! 

P.S.- I'm thinking about making moodboards for my characters.. yes?


	4. Maybe If I Knew All Of Them Well I Wouldn't Have Been Trapped Inside This Hell That Holds Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback.  
> warning: CONTAINS slight GORE

Jennifer shifted in the bed, trying to get some sleep. It was useless. She was hungry. She knew she should’ve just accepted the food Lucifer offered to give to her earlier but that would mean admitting that she was in fact under his thumb. That she couldn’t do anything without his involvement or approval. The transition of being practically a God to being reduced to the devil’s lackey took a little stab to her confidence. It had been almost three days since Lucifer welcomed her into his not-so-humble abode for reasons unknown to Jennifer aside to being a peeping tom. 

The day started out fairly normal, she woke up, came down to the kitchen, and had something to eat. Usually, she wouldn’t see Lucifer till later in the day, due to him liking to sleep in, but that morning he made his way down to the kitchen, dressed in a crisp suit, sitting opposite her, focused on his paperwork. 

_“Do you ever clean up after your meals?”_  
_Jennifer popped her head up, surprised he was speaking to her. Most times he doesn't bother to even look at her, and when he did she got the feeling that he thought of her as more of a puzzle than anything. Fucking weirdo. Hot weirdo, but still._  


_She turned her head to look at the 'meal' he was talking about. She gave a smirk at the dead carcass on the floor, before turning back to lick her bloody fingers, eyes watching him._  
_“Not usually.”_  
_He looked up from his work to eye her. His eyes flickered briefly on the finger she was sucking clean from blood in her mouth, a dark look coming over his eyes before training his eyes back on her._  
_“Precisely. These past two days I’ve had to clean up the mutilated bodies you leave on the floors as if I’m the bloody maid. Me, cleaning up after you, making sure no stains of blood were left on carpet, tile, and hardwood," He bit out. "And you prancing here and there not giving the slightest bit of care when the dead you leave behind are gone like they were never there.”_  
_Jennifer plucked a finger from her mouth, letting out a long sigh. “Why don’t I just say the ‘thank you’ that you’re obviously trying to rip from me, so you could go back to your big pile of papers, and I can go talk to someone who hasn’t kidnapped me, brought me to some unknown area, and expects me to clean up the house hm?”_  
_Lucifer leaned forward, a tick in his jaw, as his blue eyes narrowed on her._  
_Jennifer's head suddenly jolted forward, as she felt the air leave her throat. Her wide eyes flew to him as she clawed at her throat, trying to release the hold he had on her._  
_Lucifer ignored her chokes and spasms, continuing the conversation as if not a thing was out of place._  
_“No, Jennifer, a thank you is not necessary. Although, a few ground rules may be in order,” Lucifer eased his hard grip on her throat slightly, if only for her to not pass out on him. “This may be my fault, after all, I left you to roam the halls with no clear direction." He mocked with faux sympathy. "I suppose any decent pet, would need a clear set of house rules."_  
_He paused, walking over to her, hands clasped behind him. “Firstly, house staff are not meals. If you are hungry I can arrange for some other…food that wouldn’t hinder the routines of my house. Second, and most obvious, when you feed you are to dispose of any mess you make. Thirdly, this list can expand at any moment I please so do keep up.”_  
_Lucifer gave a small smile at her suffering before flicking his wrist, releasing Jennifer. She gasped loudly, dropping her head on the table. Several coughs broke out from her throat before she lifted her head. Jennifer glared at the man above her with such sick amusement in his eyes._  
_“Can’t one of your little fucking lackeys just clean it?” She hissed out._  
_Lucifer gave her a quizzical look._  
_“That just may be the thing you’re missing. You are one of my 'little lackeys'. Don’t mistake me letting you stay here as anything other than me seeing untapped potential in you, and wanting to keep you close for my own selfish intentions.” He smirked cruelly, bending down to level his head with hers, reminding her, yet again, just who she was talking to. “Now, clean up your mess, Jennifer.”_  
_After a tense moment of Jennifer glaring at him and him looking expectantly at her, daring her to defy him, she took a resigned huff, and stood up, walking over to dispose of the dead maid._  


Later that day Jennifer declined his offer of food, choosing to spend the rest of her day in her room. Her dungeon if anything. The whole place was a prison. The whole place was a prison. She hasn’t been allowed anywhere outside the place since she ‘came’ here. Is this what hell is like? Forever trapped with an irritable demon lord who does nothing but work and nag all day?

Jennifer’s stomach growled causing her focus to zero back on her lack of food. She wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t give a second thought about her rotting away in this room. 

Irritably Jennifer reached for the phone near her bedside. Lucifer informed her the first day she was sentenced here to call if she needed anything. What a gentleman.  
He answered on the second ring. 

“Yes, Jennifer?”

Jennifer let out a disgruntled groan. “Food.” 

She let the phone fall from her hand, with lack of both care and ability to hold it any longer. She curled onto herself, looking at the door through the hair that fell over her face. After a beat there was two crisp knocks, to which Jennifer groaned in reply. 

He walked in, taking her in with mock pity. Closing the door behind him he walked over, sitting next to her legs. 

“Quite the dramatic creature you are.” He murmured looking at her pitiful appearance. She whined, pouting. “I’m not being dramatic. I’m practically starved.”  
He let out a scoff, giving her a look of disbelief.” 

“Jennifer, you missed only two meals. I would understand if you’re feeling a bit lightheaded, but starved is stretching it a bit, yes?” 

Rolling her eyes, Jennifer sat up, leaning on one arm, eyeing his empty hands.  
“And of course, you didn’t bring anything for me to actually eat.” She ignored. 

“Of course I did.” He gave a secretive smirk, walking back out of the door, to come moments later.  
A petrified girl was dragged in by her arm, tears down her face. Her petite frame was clothed in a pair of white underwear and matching cotton bra. Jennifer’s eyes wandered over her frame stopping shortly at the girl’s long blonde hair. Jennifer cut her eyes back to Lucifer. “What is this?”  
He raised an eyebrow at her cutting tone. “A meal, of course.”  
Jennifer nodded to herself, standing up to walk in front of the girl. Eyeing her mouth where small gasps were coming out. Narrowing her eyes, Jennifer looked into the girl’s eyes, seeing the obvious fright in her eyes. “Of course.” She murmured.  
He had stopped her speech in some way.  
She looked back at Lucifer, arms crossed.  
“Sorry. I only eat boys.”  
“I believe I read prior to your death, you were pretty intent on eating one Anita Lesnicki.” He said nonchalantly.  
Jennifer felt her eyes switch. Her eyes burning into Lucifer's.  
“How the fuck do you know about that? Is it written in the newspaper or some shit?”  
Lucifer smirked. “I have files of all the residents here. Some I read, some I don’t. During your stay here I’ve been a little occupied on yours. It’s come to my attention that I’ve left you to feel neglected.” He pushed the girl toward Jennifer. “That’s going to change, see, I’m going to help you.”  
Jennifer kept her gaze on him, ignoring the hunger she felt.  
“Help me?." Jennifer let out an astonished laugh. "That’s what you call kidnapping me?”  
“Yes. You have untapped potential, Jennifer. You could be so much more." He persisted.  
You would’ve been wasting everything in you if I left you.” Lucifer walked closer to her. “Come on, Jennifer. I know how prideful you are. Let me make you more.”  
Jennifer didn’t waver from his intense stare, her mind frantically running for a solution.  
“I like them to scream.” She whispered into the room, inclining her head toward the gasping girl. A beat went by, then a slow smile descended on his face. He turned, grabbing the girl’s face, staring into her eyes.  
“You may speak.”  
A loud shriek came from the girl’s mouth, making Lucifer jolt back in shock then annoyance. Jennifer grabbed her arm harshly, cutting the girl off, she threw her on the bed. Jennifer stalked toward the bed, keeping eye contact with the girl. She slowly straddled the girl. She turned her head to a seated Lucifer.  
“Staying?”  
“I’ve already made myself comfortable.” He shrugged.  
A series of pleads burst through the girl’s mouth, making Jennifer snap her head back to her. The girl's eyes were dropping streams of tears. She closed her hand around her throat, enough to hurt, but not to completely stop her breathing. Her eyes once again flickered to the girl’s familiar blonde hair.  
“What’s your name?”  
The girl’s brown eyes jumped open, meeting Jennifer's reptilian ones. “P-patricia.” She choked out.  
Jennifer let out mocking giggle. “P-patricia?” Jennifer tightened her grip, causing Patricia to choke. She dipped her head into Patricia’s neck smelling the fear and pain coming off her in waves. Jennifer let out an amused moan, leaning back to extend her jaw, feeling her teeth lengthen and sharpen. Jennifer dove into her neck, moving her hand to hear her scream. Her hands immediatly tried to push her away, to no avail, eventually, they fell limply to her sides. Jennifer ate until she had her fill. Blood covered her mouth to torso, making the shirt she had on cling to her frame, while droplets ran down her legs from her hands. She sat on her knees, atop the bloodied bed, using her hands to scoop blood out of Patricia’s open stomach to drink.  
“You should send someone to clean this up.” She tried when she finished.  
Jennifer caught Lucifer’s intense gaze,but nonetheless, gave a small upturn of his mouth.  
“I’ll get one my lackey’s to do it first thing. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds perfect.”  
Lucifer stood.  
“Take a shower, sweetheart. By that time everything should be clean.”  
Jennifer stared at Lucifer's looming frame, his eyes the only thing she could focus on. Jennifer stood. She lifted off her shirt, dropping the bloody cloth on the floor, with a wet plop. She walked to him in her bra and panties, a playful smile on her face, with a dark glint in her eyes. She traced a finger down his chest playing with the top button of his suit, smirking when he grabbed it roughly.  
"Do you want to join me Lucifer?" He shook his head slowly. "You truly are out of your mind."  
She gave a smile.  
He released her hand, moving his own to stroke her hair, down to the bloody ends.  
"Get in the shower, now. You have a long day tomorrow."  
“Oh?” She mused.  
Smirking he moved his blood coated fingers into his mouth, heading toward the door. "Yes, training starts tomorrow. Seven o’clock sharp. Don’t be late.”  
"Why? You'll punish me?"  
His eyes flew to hers, making her both uneasy and excited. He gave no answer as his mouth gave a small upturn, turning back to the door.  
“Are you going to be training me?” She tried before he left.  
“Well, of course.” He answered, door closing behind him.  
Jennifer bit her lip, a wicked smile forming, before walking over to the bathroom.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been long since an update, sorry about that, but I needed to take a break from writing to focus on schoolwork...but I'm back now :)) I have working on the story and where I want it to go. If you want to have a clear insight on how I'm going to write or how I view my characters you could search in the tags of my tumblr "Anita" or "Jennifer" and if you scroll through my feed you might find some information on new characters I plan to add to this story. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cheryknots


End file.
